Electrical connector assembly 300 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-28381 (shown in FIG. 6) is a conventional electrical connector in which a center conductor and an outer conductor used for ground are connected to each other. Electrical connector assembly 300 is constructed from a female connector 310, which has a cylindrical center female contact 312 and a cylindrical outer contact 314, and a male connector 350. The center pin contact 352 of the male connector 350 is engaged in the center female contact 312, and the cylindrical outer contact 354 of the male connector 350 is engaged with the inside of the outer contact 314, so that electrical connections are made therebetween.
In the connector described above, it is difficult to obtain a uniform contact pressure in cases where the center contacts 312, 352 are not properly aligned with each other in an axial direction. As a result, there is a danger that the reliability of the electrical connection will decrease. The reason for this is that although the center contact 312 is driven inward by a coil spring 316 mounted therein, engagement is made at few points, so that there is no effective compensation for misalignment.